Inspector Gadget's Student Mission
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget tries to stop Lelouch from doing more troublemaking antics.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise and Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in Inspector Gadget's agent class. He was taking a nap. Inspector Gadget said "Wowsers. It's time to wake up Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch asked "Is class over yet?"

Inspector Gadget replied "No."

Lelouch said "Then it's not time to wake up."

Inspector Gadget asked "Can't you ever pay attention during class?"

Lelouch replied "I wish I could, but it's boring. You should teach about cool stuff like flying cats and edible lamps."

Inspector Gadget said "Anyways class be prepared to work hard tomorrow, because there's a big assignment." Lelouch was so horrified by the news that he screamed. The teacher and students covered up their ears.

After school Lelouch started getting ready to go home. Penny walked by and said "The teacher wants you to stop talking in your outside voice."

Lelouch replied "It was my screaming voice, not my outdoor voice."

Penny said "You seem worried about the assignment."

Lelouch replied "I'm also really mad."

Because Lelouch said the word mad Inspector Gadget assumed he was talking about MAD, Dr. Claw's organization. Inspector Gadget asked "Do you work for that evil Dr. Claw?"

Lelouch said "No."

Inspector Gadget replied "I'm pretty sure there's a MAD agent nearby." Inspector Gadget looked around and saw Brain wearing a generic student uniform. Inspector Gadget said "That's a MAD agent, not a student." Inspector Gadget started chasing after Brain.

Lelouch said "I'm going to take care of the assignments. In fact I have a great plan."

The next day Lelouch showed up to class early which was rare for him. Shirley Fenette said "It's nice to see you not being late Lulu."

Lelouch said "Thank you."

Shirley asked "Are you still stressed out about today's assignment?"

Lelouch replied "No. I have a plan that will take care of the assignments."

Shirley asked "What do you mean Lulu?"

Lelouch answered "I'm going to tie the assignments to the hang glider. Then I'll put the hang glider outside and it will fly the assignments far away. That means we won't have to do any work today."

Shirley said "I hate to say this to you Lulu, but that's a very dangerous and silly thing to do."

Lelouch replied "Well you better not tell the others about this."

Shirley sighed and said "You're lucky I love you too much to tattle tale on you."

Inspector Gadget stepped out for 5 minutes to find a MAD agent. While Inspector Gadget was distracted Lelouch grabbed the assignments. Lelouch was about to tie the assignments to the hang glider. He opened a window. He was trying to find out how to properly tie the assignments. While playing around he accidentally tied the hang glider to himself. He accidentally fell out the window while tied to the hang glider. Since he had the hang glider on he accidentally started flying around outside.

Shirley was worried about Lelouch. She said "My poor Lulu is in so much trouble."

Inspector Gadget walked in and asked "What's going on?"

Shirley responded "Lelouch is stuck on a hang glider." Inspector Gadget was surprised to hear that. Inspector Gadget looked outside and saw Lelouch flying around.

Lelouch screamed "Ah! I'm doomed!"

Inspector Gadget asked "How did this happen Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch responded "I was trying to make the assignments fly away, but I accidentally made myself fly."

Inspector Gadget said "That's impressively foolish. Wowsers. I haven't been stuck in the air since I had to stop Dr. Claw from catching some other villain's pigeon."

Shirley said "I hope that somebody saves my dear Lulu."

Inspector Gadget heroically said "I'll save Lelouch. Go go gadget student saver." No gadgets popped out. Inspector Gadget said "It seems like I haven't had that gadget installed yet."

Suzaku proudly said "I'll save Lelouch." Suzaku went outside and put on a hang glider so he could get to Lelouch and save him. However the wind was so strong that Suzaku didn't know how to control the hang glider. He decided to take the hang glider off. Because of that he fell into a garbage can.

Inspector Gadget responded "Wowsers. Garbage cans smell rather unappealing."

Shirley didn't want to get into trouble for leaving class, but she was so worried about Lelouch that she ran outside to try to save him.

Lelouch screamed "I'm scared!"

Shirley said "Please don't worry Lelouch. I'm here to save you."

Lelouch said "I hope you can actually save me."

Shirley replied "I can. No offense Suzaku, but you might to step out of the garbage can."

Suzaku said "Okay, but I found some cool comic books in there."

Lelouch angrily asked "You were reading trash while I'm in danger?" The wind stopped blowing. Lelouch started falling to the ground.

Suzaku said "I'll grab Lelouch before he falls to the ground." Suzaku tripped and fell to the ground.

Shirley caught Lelouch. Lelouch said "Fall was my least favorite season and this day adds more proof of why that season sucks."

Shirley said "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt Lulu. I would be sad if you fell to the ground."

Lelouch replied "Thank you."

Shirley replied "We'll probably get into trouble for missing class."

Lelouch said "It was Suzaku's fault, not our fault." Suzaku punched Lelouch. Lelouch sighed and said "This is my fault."

Lelouch, Shirley, and Suzaku went back to class. Lelouch said "I hope we're not in too much trouble. This was my fault. Shirley doesn't deserve any blame for what happened, but Suzaku might deserve a few detentions."

Inspector Gadget replied "If you do the assignment I'll forgive you. Even though I don't have much experience at messing things up I respect the fact that people need to mess up at times."

Lelouch thought about it and said "I forgot to use the hang glider to take care of that problem. Now I can save myself from tons of work." Lelouch tied the assignments to the hang glider and threw the hang glider out the window. The hang glider flew away with the assignments. Lelouch did a victory dance.

Inspector Gadget said "You're getting a detention."

While in detention Lelouch said "This is boring. Maybe I have some batteries to play catch with in my backpack." He looked in his backpack he found his spare hang glider. He tied the hang glider to himself, went outside, and flew away. Inspector Gadget gave Lelouch a detention.

The next day Lelouch had a detention. Lelouch said "Let me go. I have important stuff to do."

Inspector Gadget asked "What do you need to do?"

Lelouch replied "I need to break my vacuum cleaner, put lava on my kitchen floor, and litter on the streets." Lelouch remembered that his geass could help him. Lelouch used his geass on Inspector Gadget and said "Leave the classroom for the next hour."

Inspector Gadget said "Okay." Inspector Gadget walked out of the classroom and said "Perhaps I can find a MAD agent while I'm waiting for the hour to be up." Inspector Gadget looked around and saw Brain wearing a generic teacher costume as a disguise. Inspector Gadget smiled and said "I've found that sneaky MAD henchmen that's always messing up my adventures." Brain started running away. Inspector Gadget said "Go go gadget follower." Inspector Gadget's teacher shoes got replaced with racing shoes so he could chase after the MAD agent easier.

Lelouch said "Oh no. If I try to leave the classroom by using the hallway he would see me and give me extra detentions. I'll use a different escape plan." Lelouch opened a window and used it to get out of the classroom.

Lelouch landed outside. He said "Now I can go home. Oh wait. My house is inside of the same building as the classroom. Someone who works at the school might see me and give me a detention for running away from today's detention. I need a disguise."

Lelouch opened his backpack and looked for spare outfits. He found ripped up homework, expired gum, broken keys, and the broken remains of his former fridge. Lelouch said "These things are garbage, not clothes." Lelouch checked his backpack again and found a spare Zero mask. Lelouch said "I'll wear this, but I'll need a new outfit."

Lelouch saw Shirley walking by and said "I need your help Shirley."

Shirley asked "What's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch replied "I can't give you too many details, but I need a new outfit."

Shirley asked "Do you wanna buy a new outfit at the store?"

Lelouch replied "That would take too long. Do you have any spare outfits?"

Shirley said "I'll check my backpack. I have a spare school uniform, but it's meant for girls."

Lelouch asked "Can I have it?"

Shirley said "Okay."

Lelouch said "Excuse me for a minute." Lelouch went behind the bushes, threw his school uniform in the garbage can, and put on the female school uniform and the Zero mask. Lelouch asked "Do I look good?"

Shirley replied "Lulu you even look cute dressed like a girl."

Lelouch said "Thank you." Lelouch walked into the building. A few people saw the crossing dressing Lelouch wearing a Zero mask.

Brain ran up to Penny. Penny asked "What's going on?" Brain told her about a eccentric guy dressed like a girl and wearing a Zero mask. Penny said "I better find out what's going on."

Lelouch was close to his home. However Penny was following him around the hallways. Lelouch whispered "Oh no. I can't let Penny find out my master plan. I need to escape." Lelouch used a window to escape the building again.

Lelouch was outside the building again. He fell on dirt. Shirley walked by and said "What's going on Lulu?"

Lelouch replied "My scheme didn't work out. I need to walk around to my home without Suzaku or anybody who works at the school knowing what I'm doing." Lelouch threw off the Zero mask and said "I need a better disguise for my face." Lelouch looked at the female uniform he was wearing. Lelouch said "It's a mess now. I need to borrow another outfit."

Shirley said "I have tank top and skirt in my backpack you can use, but what are you going to use to disguise your face?"

Lelouch asked "Can I borrow your spare swimsuit?"

Shirley replied "Yes."

Lelouch put on the tank top and skirt. He put the swimsuit on his head to hide his face. Lelouch tried to sneak around the building, but Penny saw him again. Lelouch ran around the hallways, but Penny ran after him.

Penny asked "What are you up to?"

Lelouch replied "Nothing that bad." The swimsuit fell off Lelouch's head. Suzaku saw Lelouch's face.

Penny said "You're going to get in trouble for this."

Lelouch got a week of detentions for what he did. On the first day of the week filled detentions Shirley visited Lelouch. Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Shirley said "I assumed you are bored during detentions so I'm visiting you."

Lelouch said "Maybe you can help me a find a way to escape and sneak back into my home."

Shirley asked "How?"

Lelouch replied "You can dress as me, wear a wig, and hang out in the detentions for me. Wait. That would be a rude thing for me to ask you to do."

Shirley said "Lulu you should just finish your detentions during the school week and then we can have a nice date on Saturday."

Lelouch said "Okay. I'll try really hard to not escape this week's detentions." 5 minutes later Lelouch snuck out of the classroom. Lelouch was outside.

Shirley said "You sneaked out. You need to stop doing that."

10 minutes later Lelouch finished putting on Shirley's school uniform. He used a garbage bag as a mask. Lelouch said "I'm pretty sure that this disguise will fool the people." After walking around the building for a few minutes Penny found Lelouch and reported about what Lelouch did to Inspector Gadget. Inspector Gadget said "You have detentions for the rest of the month."

Chief Quimby popped out of a grade report and said "Great work Gadget. You saved HQ's agent school from the most troublemaking student that we've ever had."

Inspector Gadget replied "Thank you Chief, but I never managed to find the sneaky MAD agent." Inspector Gadget looked around and saw Brain again. Inspector Gadget smiled and said "It seems like Inspector Gadget's going to defeat MAD again. Go go gadget racing shoes." Inspector Gadget raced after poor Brain.

The next day Lelouch was bored during detention. Shirley showed up and said "I got detentions too."

Lelouch said "How?"

Shirley said "I took partial credit for helping you escape detentions. Now we can have detention dates."

Lelouch said "Alright." Lelouch and Shirley held hands while napping with their heads on their desks.


End file.
